Will You Marry Me, Temari?
by Namikaze Mutiara Hana
Summary: Musim panas yang pada awalnya membosankan bagi Temari, berubah ketika Shikamaru melamarnya dengan cara yang unik. Apa itu? RnR please/bad summary/oneshot/enjot it.


Hallo Minna-san. Akhirnya saya bisa membuat fict ShikaTema. Pairing ketiga yang saya sangat suka. Happy Reading Reader-san :D

* * *

**A NARUTO FICT**

**BY NAMIKAZE MUTIARA HANA**

**WILL YOU MARRY ME, TEMARI?  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing Utama : Shikamaru Nara & Sabaku no Temari  
**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: seperti biasa alur cepat, OOC, gaje, typos, oneshot de el el  
**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Kerasnya deringan jam weker membuat seorang gadis akhirnya terbangun dari mimpinya. Temari membuka salah satu matanya. Ia mengerang. Liburan musim panas baru berjalan satu minggu. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak ada kegiatan. Kekasihnya, Shikamaru Nara masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Padahal, temari sangat ingi pergi dengan kekasihnya itu. Namun apa daya, ia harus mengerti keadaan kekasihnya. Ia tidak boleh egois. Lalu teman-teman Temari kemarin mengajaknya untuk pergi liburan. Tapi Temari menolakknya karena semua teman-temannya bersama dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Apa jadinya bila ia ikut bersama mereka? Yang ada ia malah sirik dan itu pasti akan sangat membosankan.

Temari mengerang sekali lagi, lalu turun dari tempat tidurnya. ketika ia masuk ke dapur dengan langkah gontai, di lihatnya Gaara, Kankurou, Ibu, dan juga Ayahnya sudah lebih dahulu sarapan.

"Ini masih terlampau pagi Temari?" tanya Karura sambil tersenyum. Ia menghidangkan sarapan itu di depan Temari.

"Aku merasa bosan berdiam diri di rumah terus" kata Temari menggerutu sambil meminum segelas susu.

"Bukankah Garaa dan Kankurou akan berlibur ke pantai? Kau bisa ikut mereka" kata ayahnya menimpali.

"Liburan ini hanya untuk lelaki" sahut Garaa dengan tampang dinginnya. Temari yang mendengarnya hanya mengenyitkan dahi.

"Siapa juga yang mau ikut liburan dengan kalian berdua? Ah pasti itu membosankan" sahut Temari dengan nada tinggi sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa tidak pergi dengan Sakura atau Ino atau Hinata? Lebih baik kau ikut berlibur dengan mereka" kata ibunya dengan lembut. Temari hanya menarik nafasnya.

"Mereka berlibur dengan pacar masing-masing. Huh menyebalkan" Temari kembali menggerutu.

"Kasihan sekali kau" kata Kankurou tersenyum jahil. "Musim libur seperti ini hanya berdiam diri di rumah. Punya pacar, tapi so sibuk. Hahaha"ledek Kankurou membuat wajah Temari memerah karena marah.

"Daripada kau? Belum punya pacar sampai sekarang" Temari membalas ledekan adiknya. Mendengar ledekan itu, Kankurou akhirnya diam.

"Kalian berdua berisik. Ayo Nii-san" ajak Gaara masih dengan muka dinginnya. Kankurou mengangguk dan menatap deathglare pada kakaknya, namun Temari hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ittekimasu" Gaara mengucapkan salam sambil berjalan keluar dari rumahnya yang di ikuti Kankurou.

"Itterashai' jawab karura masih dengan senyuman.

"Temari, ayah dan ibu hari ini akan mengunjungi kerabat jauh kita yang sedang sakit. Apa kau mau ikut?" tanya ayahnya.

"Aku sedang malas kemana-mana" jawab Temari singkat. Ia akhirnya telah menghabiskan sarapan itu.

"Temari, tidak baik kau berdiam diri di rumah terus. Ajaklah Shikamaru untuk pergi berlibur bersamamu" Karura, ibunya Temari menatap lembut pada anak pertamanya.

"Ya nanti aku ajak dia. Aku ke kamar dulu" Temari melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya. Ia sangat sebal untuk liburan musim panas kali ini. Ia sejujurnya sangat bosan berdiam diri di rumah terus. Dia ingin sekali keluar tapi dengan siapa? Semua teman-temannya sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Temari menghempaskan badannya ke tempat tidur ternyaman miliknya lalu menutup wajahnya dengan sebuah bantal.

"Shikamaru egois. Shikamaru egois" Temari menggerutu sendiri. Gadis itu akhirnya melihat handphonenya yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Seperti biasa tidak ada pesan atau telepon dari kekasihnya itu. Temari cemberut. Ia lalu melempar ponselnya dan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

Tingtong

Terdengar suara bell rumah berbunyi. Tiba-tiba Temari beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan cepat menuju jendela kamarnya. Ia ingin lihat siapa yang hari itu datang ke rumahnya. Ia sangat berharap bahwa itu adalah temannya atau Shikamaru yang akan mengajaknya pergi di musim panas itu. Temari membuka tirainya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat seorang pria dengan ciri berambut hitam yang di ikat membentuk seperti nanas dengan wajahnya yang terlihat malas. Temari akhirnya menyunggingkan senyuman di bibirnya. Ia bergegas turun ke bawah.

"Temari, ini ada-" belum selesai ibunya menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Temari sudah menyahut duluan.

"Aku tahu bu" kata Temari sambil berjalan penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar dengan senyuman manisnya. Ia melihat Shikamaru sedang duduk di ruang tamu dan pria itu melihatnya.

"Baiklah, ku harap Shikamaru mau mengajak anakku untuk pergi berlibur karena aku dan ayahnya sekarang juga akan pergi. tidak baik kalian berdua berdiam diri di rumah berduaan" kata Karura sambil menatap Shikamaru. Temari kini sudah duduk di samping kekasihnya itu.

"Baik. Saya akan mengajaknya pergi. Kami akan pulang sebelum malam" jawab Shikamaru sambil tersenyum. Tak lama kemudian datanglah ayah Temari yang sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ohayou gozaimasu" sapa Shikamaru ramah. Ayah Temari hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

"Jaga anakku. Kami pergi" kata ayah Temari sambil berlalu.

"Baik aku akan menjaganya" jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Selamat bersenang-senang Temari, Shikamaru. Jangan lupa rumah kau kunci Temari. Kami pergi dulu" kata Karura ibu Temari sambil membelai lembut rambut Temari.

"Baik bu" jawab Temari sambil membalas senyuman ibunya. Kini ibunya telah berlalu dari pandangan mereka berdua.

"Kau menyebalkan Shika!" senyuman Temari kini sudah berubah kembali menjadi cemberut. Shikamaru yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Kau ini tidak sopan Temari-chan. Seorang tamu kau biarkan kehausan" kata Shikamaru sambil mengipas-ngipaskan dirinya dengan sebuah koran yang ia bawa. Temari hanya melongo. Ia lupa karena terlalu girang akan kedatangan kekasihnya yang mendadak.

"Maafkan aku Shika" gadis itu langsung berlari menuju dapur untuk membawakan minuman bagi kekasihnya itu. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum lalu melihat-lihat koran tersebut.

"Ini bagus sekali. Sesuai apa yang aku inginkan" gumamnya sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pulpen. Ia lalu mengisi sebuah teka-teki silang yang ada di koran tersebut. Tak lama kemudian, Temari datang dengan membawa dua gelas es jeruk lalu meletakkannya di hadapan Shikamaru. Gadis itu kembali duduk di samping kekasihnya.

"Ini sulit sekali" kata Shikamaru sambil terlihat berfikir keras.

"Kau sedang melakukan apa?" tanya Temari penasaran.

"Aku sedang mengisi teka-teki silang ini. Ah ini merepotkan" kata shikamaru tanpa menoleh pada gadisnya. Ia langsung meminum es jeruk yang ada di depannya. Ia sangat kehausan.

"aku tidak percaya kau kesulitan dalam mengisi teka-teki silang. Dengan IQ 200 itu kau memalukan Shika" ketus Temari yang membuat Shikamaru akhirnya meliriknya.

"Kalau begitu, coba kau isi" Shikamaru memberikan koran itu juga dengan pulpennya. Temari kembali melongo. Shikamaru saja yang menurutnya terlalu pintar merasa sulit, apalagi dengan dirinya.

"Baiklah akan aku isi" jawaban Temari membuat Shikamaru tersenyum.

Temari pov

'Oke aku akan mengerjakan teka-teki ini. Kalau aku berhasil, berarti aku telah mengalahkan Shikamaru' batinku. Aku mencoba melihat kotak yang kosong. 'empat huruf turun kebawah' kataku dalam hati sambil melirik pertanyaannya.

_1. Kata digunakan untuk menyatakan penawaran dalam waktu sekarang dan yang akan datang (__future__)._

Aku mulai berfikir. Aku memang tidak terlalu pandai dalam bahasa inggris. Aku mengerutkan keningku. Ini cukup sulit. Aku lalu membaca kotak kosong lainnya.

_5. Kamu (bahasa inggris)_

Ah ini mudah, batinku. Aku lalu menulis kata YOU di tiga kotak mendatar. Aku tersenyum cukup puas. Aku melirik kotak kosong lainnya.

_9. Saya (bahasa inggris)_

Dua kotak. Ah ini mudah juga. Aku lalu menulis kata ME. Aku kembali melirik kotak kosong yang lain.

_7. Nama sebuah bola tangan di jepang._

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Tentu saja itu namaku. Aku melirik pada Shikamaru. Pria itu terlihat seperti biasa. Aku mulai merasa ada yang aneh tapi aku tak peduli. Aku kembali menulis jawaban teka-teki silang itu dengan namaku, TEMARI.

_13. Menikah (bahasa inggris) _

"Aha ini mudah" sahutku sambil cepat mengisi kotak yang berjumlah lima itu. Aku menulis MARRY.

**Normal**

"Ini sudah selesai" kata Temari sambil memberikan koran itu pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru terlihat seperti tersenyum puas.

"Kau belum mengisi ini" kata Shikamaru sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Itu sulit. Aku tidak tahu" jawab Temari dengan singkat. "Aku tidak percaya kau kesulitan dalam mengisinya. Kau mau mempermainkanku ya?" tanya Temari sambil menatap deathglare pada Shikamaru. Namun, pria itu hanya tersenyum. Shikamaru lalu melingkari jawaban dari temari dan ia lalu mengisi kotak yang masih kosong itu dengan kata WILL. Shikamaru lalu memperlihatkannya pada Temari.

"coba kau susun kata yang aku lingkari ini" kata Shikamaru sambil merangkul gadis itu. Temari kembali mengerutkan keningnya. Ia lalu mencoba untuk menyusun kata-kata itu.

WILL YOU MARRY ME, TEMARI

Temari kembali terbelalak matanya. Ia lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Secara tidak langsung ternyata Shikamaru telah melamar dirinya.

"Apa kau bercanda?" tanya Temari pada kekasihnya. Ia sangat terkejut dengan lamaran yang tak terduga.

"Aku serius. Will you marry me, Temari?" Shikamaru lalu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin dari dalam sakunya. Ia lantas berlutut di hadapan Temari. Tanpa terasa air mata Temari mengalir begitu saja melewati pipinya. Ia tidak akan melupakan peristiwa ini. Shikamaru mendadak menjadi romantis baginya. Temari hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda ia menerima lamaran dari kekasihnya itu. Shikamaru lalu memasukan cincin itu ke jari manis milik Temari. Lelaki itu kemudian memeluk gadis itu.

"Arigatou Temari-chan" bisik Shikamaru pelan di dekat telinga Temari. Temari hanya tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa tapi aku sangat bahagia Shika" kata Temari sambil menghapus air matanya. Shikamaru hanya mengusap pelan rambut gadisnya itu. Temari lalu melepas pelukan itu.

"Kau seharusnya tidak usah repot membuat teka-teki silang seperti ini. Tanpa begitupun, aku pasti akan menerima lamaranmu" lanjut Temari sambil tersenyum.

"Aku hanya ingin membuatnya berbeda. Ya walaupun itu merepotkan" Shikamaru jadi teringat perjuangannya dalam meminta ijin pada koran lokal tersebut untuk mengadakan teka-teki silang miliknya. Dan untungnya mereka akhirnya mau memenuhi keinginannya. Lalu pencarian cincin yang membuatnya harus mengubek semua toko perhiasan. Tak ada satupun cincin yang berhasil merebut hatinya kecuali cincin yang sekarang Temari pakai.

"Kau menyebalkan" kata Temari sambil kembali memeluk tubuh Shikamaru. Mereka berdua terdiam. Dan akhirnya, Shikamaru melabuhkan hatinya pada Temari. Musim panas yang takan mereka berdua lupakan.

* * *

**Mohon Reviewnya. Arigatou :D**


End file.
